The Loan
by Cuteblndegoddess
Summary: <html><head></head>The summary would give it all away. Just give it a shot it's going to be short, sweet and full of Lemony goodness. Dramione of course.</html>
1. Hitting rock bottom

A/N this was written as a one shot but it overflowed into 3 chapters. I wrote it a while ago but never felt it was polished enough to publish, but I went through and corrected some things. I'm still working at 19 years later and WPP so this was just a brief distraction to give me some new inspiration. Happy reading and don't forget to review.

Ronald Weasley was a desperate man. He had never felt as desperate as when he was walking up the steps of the black stone building. His heart was pounding out of his chest. How did he get into this situation you ask? Well it started out with some friendly wagers at work, just a few galleons between coworkers. It escalated from there to betting his entire paycheck and then his families life savings on Quidditch games across the globe. It was the best high when he occasionally won back some of the money, but the lows he felt when he lost and had to mortgage his home for the second time or when he had to pawn Dumbledores putter-outer that had been left to him in the headmasters will, those lows had made him suicidal more than once. Not even Harry knew the severity of his problem. And certainly not his overbearing judgmentalA/ wife Hermione. She would never understand. He made up so many lies as to where the money had gone that he had a hard time keeping them all straight. But back to the task at hand. He knew it was a long shot, but it was his absolute last resort. He walked up to the receptionist at the front desk and signed in, before taking a seat in the luxurious lobby and nervously tapping his foot on the polished black marble floor. He had tried unsuccessfully to drown his misery in Firewhiskey an hour or so before sending off the owl requesting this meeting. He finished the bottle before the reply came. It was now crumpled in his pocket. A simple note;

_Yes, 3:30 my office._

_DM_

Ron took it as a good sign that he had agreed. Of course he didn't know the severity of the situation at hand, so it was anyone's guess as to what the outcome of this meeting would be. He glanced up at the clock. 3:33. He supposed his host being late was a tactic to make him sweat, and it was working. It was five additional sweat filled minutes before Draco Malfoy came strutting out of the lift with a smug look upon his face.

"How nice to see you again Weaselbee. I wish it were under different circumstances, but it is what it is. Follow me please." Draco said, his shining black leather shoes matching the tone of the floor.

"I want to thank you again for agreeing to discuss this with me." Ron said the words tasting bitter in his mouth.

"Well I haven't agreed to anything just yet. I still have to clear things with my board. And in these tough financial times they can be quite fickle."

"I was under the impression this would be just between us. There are certain aspects of my situation I do not wish to be discussed in polite society."

"My entire board is sworn to confidentiality, so there should be no worries there. Ah, here we are." Draco sighed before pushing open the black lacquer doors with the polished brass trim. Ron entered the room to find twenty or so people seated around a black walnut board table. Draco took his seat at the head of the table and motioned for Ron to sit at his left. Ron felt very underdressed as he walked past the board members. He had worn his best robes but they looked shabby compared to what the others were wearing. His brown work shoes had seen better days. He took his seat and waited for Draco to start speaking. Draco fidgeted with some papers before clearing his throat loudly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for agreeing to join me on such short notice. My old school friend here is in need of a loan to cover some unexpected expenses."

"Just what expenses are we talking about?" A short round man with a thin mustache asked.

Draco motioned for Ron to stand smoothed his robes and stood to face the somber looking group

" I made some poor investments and my oldest just started at Hogwarts. We are underwater with our home loan and I outspent my current salary thinking I was getting a promotion that I didn't end up getting. I just want to get caught up." Ron said looking a sincere as possible. "Thank you."

"Well ladies and gentlemen. You have Mr. Wesley's portfolio in front of you. Take a moment to look it over and..."

"With all due respect Mr. Malfoy,"the short round man spoke up, " we have already looked over the papers and we feel Mr. Weasley is a bad risk for this loan. Also there are rumors of a large gambling debt."

Ron hung his head in defeat. He looked up through his hair at Draco who was frowning at his board members.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen. I would like a word with Mr. Weasley in private." Draco said calmly.

"May I?" Draco asked looking at Ron, who just nodded. The others filed out quietly talking amongst themselves.

"I'm sorry about that. But maybe it's for the best."

Ron was trying to hold it together in front of Malfoy.

"How can you figure that?" Ron asked bitterly

"Well I thought I could just give you the money personally and not involve Malfoy industries. How much do you need?"

Ron's mouth hung open.

"You would do that? I need around five million galleons. What are the loan terms?"

"No loan. I'm going to give you the money.. I haven't figured out the terms yet, but I'm sure we can find something."

Ron nervously twisted his wedding ring and noticed Draco staring at it.

"My ring isn't worth much, if you were thinking of keeping it as collateral."

"I told you, it's not a loan. And I don't want your ring... I want your wife."


	2. Be prepared

A/N thank you for all the positive comments and reviews. Now that I've began dividing the story up I think this will be five to six chapters long. Happy reading and don't forget to review!

* * *

><p>"My wife?!"Ron exclaimed."why would you say that?"<p>

"Well sufficed to say I have had her under my skin for over 20 years now, I am hoping spending one night with her will get her off of my mind" Draco drawled.

"She'll never agree to it." Ron stated firmly. "Not in a thousand years."

"Not in a thousand years huh? Then you have nothing to worry about . All you need to do is to set it up, get her to agree to just go out one evening. Tell her it's business. I don't care what you tell her, as long as she shows up. And when she does, I shall transfer the money into your account. No strings attached."

"I don't think she'll even agree to that."

"Well Weasley it's your job to see that she does." he said simply. "Do we have a deal or not?"

"Yes! I can't thank you enough, I'll get her there somehow. How soon do you want to do this?" Ron asked trying to put some scenarios in his head that would work unfortunately he was coming up blank.

"Well my wife leaves for The States on Friday. So Friday or Saturday night would be perfect. My son is at school so that's not a problem. We will go someplace muggle is there anywhere she particularly enjoys?"

"How would I know? " Ron asked glumly. "We aren't exactly close anymore. I guess she enjoys the spa and French food, at least she used to."

"Let me handle the details Weasley. I'll owl you with the time and other details. " Draco extended his hand for Ron to shake, he took Dracos hand and gave it a half hearted squeeze. It wasn't that he particularly cared that Draco wanted his wife for one night, he could keep her for a lot longer for all he cared. And he knew he should be over the moon that he was about to be debt free. He only owed 3 million in reality so the additional 2 would be his personal gambling fund. The solemness was due to the fact that he had stooped to asking Draco sodding Malfoy of all people for help.

And then Draco took the rest of the remaing joy out of the situation.

"By the way Weasley, another requirement is that you go get some help for your gambling and you don't use any of this money towards new gambling, just to pay off the old. Deal?"

Ron nodded in agreement, but how would Draco ever find out? He would bet out of the country, no one would know and he vowed to slow down, way down. " thanks again and I will wait for your owl. Can I at least tell her a day?

"Let's do Friday night. I'm not a patient man I've already been waiting twenty years."

"Until Friday then." Ron said fake smiling on the way out.

Draco could hardly believe Weasley had agreed to this. He had such a hard on for Hermione since the fourth year Yule ball. And it had never quite been satisfied. He had even gone as far as to hire prostitues who resembled her and pictured his wife as her on more occasions than he could count, it was sometimes the only way he could cum. He had lots of plans to arrange so he called his assistant Tammy in. She was a petite brunette who was very effeciant at her job even when he had unusual requests like the one today.

"Tammy, I need you to find out someone's dress size for me. I want to purchase a dress for an old friend I haven't seen in years. She works at the ministry. Can you do it? Discreetly?"

"Of course Mr. Malfoy. It won't be a problem. Do you want me to leave now?" He nodded. "Alright I'll be back soon." She said putting her jacket on and heading for the floo."oh, Mr. Malfoy, what is your friends name?"

"Hermione Gran...Weasley. Hermione Weasley." He half stuttered.

"Got it. Be right back sir." She said as she flooed to the ministry lobby. Asking around, she found the location of the office and set out towards it she had no idea how go approach the topic and hoped she could just meet her and correctly guess the size without resorting to asking.

'_Office B12' _ she thought to herself as she looked at the numbers on the board in the hallway. She had to take the lift down one she pressed the button and waited for it to arrive. Then she pushed the floor marked B. The door slid shut and she could feel the lift slide backwards and then down. Within seconds she had arrived at her destination. She exited the lift and started looking at door numbers. B1 and B 2 were right in front of her so she headed down the hallway. Tammy finally found number 12 and stood outside pacing hoping that Hermione would leave her office without having to do anything. She then had a brilliant idea. She would knock, then dash around the corner, it was sure to work. So she walked up to the doorway and knocked. She heard a voice yell "come in." But she walked around the corner and waited. Hermione exited the office to see who had knocked, but found no one. On cue Tammy turned the corner and purposely ran into Hermione, knocking the papers from her hands, they scattered across the floor and Hermione swore loudly as she bent to pick them up.

"I'm so sorry Miss..." Tammy said.

"Weasley, Mrs. Hermione Weasley."

"So sorry Mrs. Weasley, I wasn't paying attention. Let me help you.." Tammy said bending to help retrieve the papers. After all the papers had been picked up Tammy got a proper look at Hermione. She was a little taller than Tammy was. So around 5'7" tall. And she was much thinner. She guessed about 120-130 pounds. She estimated her dress size to be about a 6.

_'Well that was easier than I thought.' _ She said to herself.

She quickly exited the ministry and reported back to Draco's office. He was sitting waiting flipping through a clothing catalog.

"Size 6 sir." She told him.

"Right, thank you Tammy." He scribbled a note on a paper and sent it off with his owl. He just hoped they still had the dress he wanted and it was in a size 6. He had made the rest of the plans while Tammy was gone.


End file.
